gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Necromancer
Appearance Necromancer's first form is a girl, probably about thirteen. Her skin is tan in color, but not too deep of a tan. Her hair is auburn and often up in a hastily done high ponytail. Her eyes are a dark, chocolate brown. The girl wears a green sweater and black jeans, along with white sneakers. She's a bit short, being only 5'0". Her second form is much more imposing. This form of Necromancer has olive skin. Her hair is still auburn, but let down. She has black tiger-like stripes on her arms and legs, along with some stripes wrapping around her neck. The canines on the top row of her teeth become more fang-like, like a smilodon's. Her eyes are gold and rather cat-like. Her nails are a bit dark and seem to slightly "curl" forwards like a leaning tree, giving off the impression of cat claws. She usually wears rather ragged clothes that give off "survivor of a plane crash" vibes, camouflaging into the jungles and her surroundings. Otherwise, she's usually decked out in what you would expect to belong to a fandom enthusiast: a white T-shirt with the Jurassic Park logo on it, a pair of baggy jeans (that may or may not have a dog hair here or there), and black slip-ons. Personality Necromancer is.. weird. She has always been weird. She is not afraid to admit that she is weird, because she very well knows she's weird. Necromancer often comes off as lowkey awkward and a bit strange, but usually has good intentions. She's very closed off, and prefers to work alone. Necromancer is quite quiet, and doesn't usually speak. Not out of shyness, just because she doesn't want to speak. Sometimes she comes off as malicious, but tries not to. Abilities Necromancer has the ability to phase through different parts of time (meaning time travel), but only into the past. She can communicate with beasts -- however, this ability is stronger with older animals or animals that have existed for a long time. She can turn into dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals. Oblivia Trivia (don't even ask) *Necromancer has been alive since the day dinosaurs set foot on the Earth. *She knows about Sage, the creation deity. *When traveling across the oceans, she favors taking the form of a Basilosaurus. *When traveling in the air, she is often seen as a Rhamphorhynchus. *When trekking across the land on foot, she often turns into a velociraptor. *Sometimes Necro will hide, turn into, and imitate Troodon calls in order to scare those around her (like seriously look up their call from Jurassic Park iT'S FREAKY) *When attacked, she'll take the form of a titanosaurus in order to overpower her enemies. *Her favorite movie is Jurassic World. *She is in charge of a mososaurus named Ripley, who she considers to be one of her pets. *She probably walks her dinosaurs everywhere. *One of Necromancer’s hobbies is being underground and looking for fossils and other various things. Category:Female Category:Goddess Category:Forumer